When Cuccos Attack!!
by Laserlight
Summary: Grog the Cucco Caretaker goes crazy and he sent his Cuccos to do his dirty work for him!(Chap. 2 up!)
1. Cucco Roast!

Authors note: I haven't made fanfics in a long time

Authors note: I haven't made fanfics in a long time. I haven't finish either.(I'll continue with one soon) In the meantime I'll use a little story that my brother thought of.( I'm only making it more detailed, he only told me the plot) This takes place in Termina if you wanted to know. Tell me if you like it! So, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda at all! They belong to Nintendo and all other companies who has it. Don't sue me, I have no money. 

When Cuccos attack!!!

It was a nice, sunny day in Termina. Grog the Cucco caretaker was on a little walk with his cucco chicks. He walked into a forest where he usually lets the chicks explore on their own. He was going to sit at a tree, when he found a black egg.

Grog: A black cucco egg? Who would be crazy to leave this here!

He picked it up, gathered the chicks, and went home. To his surprise, it hatched. It was different from all the other Cuccos. It was black. 

Grog: Hello little cucco!

The cucco could talk.

Black Cucco: You will do my evil deed to try to rule Termina! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK*coughs*

The evil cucco slapped him a couple of times. Suddenly, the Caretaker was hypnotized. At first, he was just standing there. But then, he turned into a maniac. He put on a black Bremen's mask and marched all around until all of the cuccos grew.

Grog: FLY MY PRETTIES! DESTROY EVERYTHING! HEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHA!

The cuccos flew out of the pen and pecked at everything. They ripped laundry, attacked people, played bulls-eye the unsanitary way, and so on. 

This got Link mad.

Real mad.

The kind of "I'm gonna have cucco tonight" mad.

Link was riding around with Epona, when a cucco decided to steal something from him. It decided to steal the pretty blue instrument that he had. It reached out its sharp claws and took it.

Link: Hey! Give that back!

The cucco paid no heed to the hero's warning and mockingly laughed at him. This got him an arrow in the back. Link stopped Epona and retrieved the Ocarina. He would have left, if it weren't for the strange cucco. 

This cucco didn't die.

This cucco multiplied. 

So now there were two revengeful cuccos glaring at Link. They didn't peck at him, they just screeched like crazy.

Link: Crap!

Every cucco stopped what they were doing, and hurried to the scene. Soon, whole flocks of cuccos were on his tail. Epona had sped off earlier, due to the screeching of the duet of cuccos. This left Link with one option;

Link: RUN!!

And run he did. He jumped fences and shot arrows at the flock at the same time. This did him no good at all. They kept on multiplying. He tried an Ice arrow and froze some of them, but the other cuccos chipped them out and kept going. He tried a light arrow and blinded some, but they multiplied and grew even MORE furious then before. Finally, he tried a fire arrow. He shot it, and hit a tight group of cuccos in the middle. They definitely stopped then. And he did more then stop them, he fried them.

Link: Mmmmmm. Fried cucco…

He shot the entire army of cuccos down in two hours. The floor looked nothing less than a cookout. 

Link: What am I gonna do with all of these cuccos?

He thought of a plan and decided to haul all of the roast cuccos into clock town. With the help of some townsfolk, they got them all in. That afternoon, the Clock town inhabitants had roast cucco.

Grog: NOOO! HE ATE MY CUCCOS! THIS MEANS WAR!! WAR!! 

Evil Cucco: So he defeated all of those cuccos on his own…. This isn't over yet, Link!

BWAHAHAHAHA!

To be continued.


	2. Pretty Fire...

Authors note: Well, I at least know now that it's semi-funny due to getting 2 reviews

Authors note: Well, I at least know now that it's semi-funny due to getting 2 reviews. Thanks guys! If you have any ideas for the story, give them to me. Now with that done, On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: As you know, we poor irrelevant people in my house don't own Zelda! They belong to Nintendo. 

When Cuccos Attack!!

After countless days of experiments, the crazed caretaker finally created something worthy of fighting. Yes, something so impossible that it worked. 

Grog: Yes, hatch little cucco. Soon you will carry out my evil deed for the master. 

In front of Grog, a red egg hatched. It was a little red cucco. Grog put on the dark Bremen's mask again and made the cucco grow. 

Grog: FIRE CUCCO! DO MY EVIL BIDDING AND DESTROY EVERYTHING! AND GET ME SOME FOOD!

Evil Cucco: GROG!

The caretaker turned around and bowed down to the evil one.

Grog: Yes oh evil cucconess one? 

Evil Cucco: Are you sure this plan will work? If it doesn't, I'll make you into my next meal! 

Grog: Yes oh evil one. I made the cucco fireproof. I will not fail this time.

The Fire cucco landed in front of Grog and gave him a sandwich. This made the evil cucco look skeptic. After it handed its master the sandwich, the firebird flew across the sky.

Cremia: Hey look sis! It's another cucco coming out of Grog's place!

Romani: Do you think it'll multiply like the last set of cuccos? We still have the extra from a few days ago!

Cremia: I dunno. Maybe we can start a restaurant or something if we get more. 

Both of them shrug and continue with their chores.

Meanwhile, Link was running around Termina. He was still looking for a way out since he beat Majora. A green slime came in his path.

Link: DIE SLIME! JUST DIE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY DOWN!!

Due to shock, the slime backed up. The frustrated kid proceeded to chop it up with his sword. This time it stayed down.

Link: Ugh...great.

He looked upon his sword to see icky green slime on the blade. He wiped it on the grass. This didn't help much, since the slime was now filled with grass. He decided to go to clock town to buy a cloth to get it off. He entered through the north exit.

The place looked nothing less of a hellhole.

A familiar bald guy with a big handkerchief and blue tights was cowering behind the slide while an old lady with a bomb mask was trying to look for someone. Tingle was running around in circles with his balloon dragging along with him. The bomber leader kept popping balloons. A keaton tried to make the keaton grass stay in place. The only thing that stayed normal was the mailbox…which was singing.

Old Lady: Wait until I find you! 

Bald Guy: ……

Tingle: My maps! They're all gone!

Bomber Leader: Balloon number 457…

Keaton: Stay still! How am I supposed to get any visitors?

Mailbox: I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout…

All of this commotion went on for a while until the Old Lady found the Bald Guy. She triggered the bomb mask, which triggered the bombs in the handkerchief. The Bald Guy flew out of clock town and the Old Lady was covered in soot. Link grabbed a piece of handkerchief that was floating in the air and cleaned his sword. Then he went to through a door that led him to East clock town. It seemed to be Hades' realm there too. Everyone was running and screaming around. On top of Anju's roof was a red cucco. Link stopped the mailman to ask what was going on.

Mailman: RED CUCCO! RED FIRE BREATHING CUCCO!

Link then scrambled onto the straw roof and tried the fire arrow. This did no harm to it, but it turned around and breathed fire at him. He dodged and jumped off the roof…that was now on fire. 

Anju: My roof! Now I'm going to have to get that fixed.

Link proceeded to run out any exit he could. The exit he took happened to take him towards the great bay lake. 

One problem, the fence.

The Fire Cucco spit out another line of flames that almost hit Link. It ended up incinerating the fence. Link jumped over the remains and ran all the way to the lake. He put the Zora mask on and dived in. 

He swam all the way to Zora hall. This gave him a plan. Evan walked up to him.

Evan: Hey Mikau, what's going on?

Link: I need help! There's a fire breathing cucco outside!

Evan: Yeah right.

Evan swam walked through the door. A few minutes later, he came in with a charred head.

Evan: HELP! FIRE BREATHING CUCCO!

Soon, everybody in Zora hall was in a meeting.

Jappas: So, what are we going to do? 

Lulu: We can't just stand here!

Zora Shopkeeper: Well, it's fire right? I got a plan.

Everybody huddled around and listened. A moment later, Link swam to the surface. He looked around for the cucco, but couldn't find it. Suddenly he felt hot flames behind him. He dived back under and signaled the others. They all surfaced.

Evan: Ready, aim, FIRE!

All of the Zoras fired huge blasts of water from their squirt guns. They practically blasted the cucco HIGHER than it could already fly. When it fell back to Earth, it plunged 50 ft. through the water. Then it was never seen again.

After the cucco was flushed all of the Zoras went back to Zora hall. Link took his mask off and went back to Clock town. Everything was calmed down, except Anju's roof was still on fire. All the towns' people were around it roasting marshmallows. Link decided to join in.

Evil Cucco: Look! Link is still alive! You failed!

The cucco made an image of Link and the townspeople.

Grog: NO! THEY'RE EATING MARSHMALLOWS WITHOUT ME!

Evil Cucco: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

So ends another day in Termina.

To be continued…


End file.
